Crimes Against Him
by ChildOfTheGods12
Summary: Toris has been raped by the reigning Russian gang leader, Ivan Braginski. His childhood friend, Feliks Łukasiewicz just so happens to be a Special Victim Detective, in Portland, Oregon where he is currently at. Feliks will stop at nothing to avenge his friends loss, and he will not stop til Ivan is brought to justice. Will he heal Toris' hurt soul, or will he die trying?
1. Prologue

Prologue.

 _In a criminal justice unit, sexually based offences are considered especially heinous._

 _In Portland, Oregon, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit._

 _These are their stories._

* * *

'Run... Run... Don't stop running!' Toris thought, running from the three people chasing after him.

His brown hair was coated in sweat, as his green eyes wildly scanned the streets, looking for a faster way to flee.

He glanced behind him, only to see the one male leader of the three was gaining on him. Toris panics, and forces his legs to move faster. He spots, finally, an alleyway. He runs down the alley, but was force to come to a stop as he almost kissed a brick wall. He turned, seeing the three people chasing him slow to a stop, and the low light from the failing street lamp illuminated their faces, showing that two were women, one was male. He was tall, about five eleven, a crooked smile was across his face. His eyes were a light shade of violet, and his hair was a colour similar to beige, and he wore a Soviet Russian military coat over black pants and a white shirt, with a light pink scarf around his neck.

The first woman had enormous breast, ones that made a slight "boing" noise when she moved. She wore overalls and had her hair cut short like the mans. Her features matched his but she couldn't compare to his height.

The second woman scared Toris more than the other two. She held a knife in her hand, her hair was long, blonde. Her gaze was blood lusted, crazy, and she seemed ready to kill him on the spot.

The tall man stepped up, and said, his voice thick with an expected Russian accent, "Privet! My name is Ivan, da? This is my sisters, Irina and Natalia. You seem to not know rules, here. Rule is no outsiders in this part of town- da? So, either join, or pay price."

"I-I-I-I-I don't want to join. I am just looking for my friend, Feliks Łukasiewicz." Toris says and Ivan clicks his tongue in discontent.

"Ahh, Se la ve, you must pay price. Mention of the name is instant punishment. We shall make you remember why not to come in my town~da?" Ivan asks, stepping forward, undoing his pants.


	2. For The First Time In Forever

Chapter 1

I sat down in the chair before my captains desk.

"Mr. Łukasiewicz," Ludwig, the captain, started, "I've told you from time and time again that pencil skirts and six inch stilettos heels is not proper detective attire." He says, his German accent causing his lecture to sound more funny.

I sigh and say, "but my outfit is like, the most totally adorable thing, like, ever!"

Ludwig massages his navel bridge and says, "go home and change. Then come back, I need you to finish up the paper work from your last case."

I sigh and nod, standing up and exiting the secluded office. I went to my desk and grabbed my coat and purse, my eyes catching the old black and white photo on my desk.

It was a photo of my best friend and I, back when I lived in Poland. I moved to America with my family at ten, and he went back to Lithuania with his family.

I haven't seen him in forever, but we talk on Skype and Facebook often. He was the only one who really didn't mind my crossdressing, but in fact, he help support me.

As long as can remember, I always thought I looked more feminine than masculine, due to my kept trimmed, shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. I started crossdressing when I was nine. Toris, my best friend, helped me pick out clothes and outfits, he always said I looked so beautiful after every outfit, even when I didn't agree.

I changed m last name once I moved to America, it was officialise about two years later as Feliks Łukasiewicz and that is the name I still go by today.

I wave at Basch and Gilbert, Gilbert is my partner, and Ludwig's older brother. He was offered the same job as Ludwig, but turned it down because he knew Ludwig really wanted the job. We're a pretty big department. We have those three, then Erika, our forensic, Jett, the new Australian transfer student medical examiner, with Alfred as our real ME, Tino and Berwald Oxenstierna, the couple that just so happen to be our tech geeks, Eduard von Bock is our hacker, then Christensen is Basch's partner.

We have our side OP agents, Antonio and Lovino Carrièdo, Arthur, Feliciano Beilschmidt, Emil Densen, and Matthieu Beilschmidt. Feliciano and Matthieu are Ludwig and Gilbert's husbands, both also have brothers here too.

A lot of the other police stations call us the GGSUV slash PPD. Which stands for Gay Guys in Special Victims Unit slash Portland Police Department.

I open the entrance door to the department, only to come fast first, or more like the other persons face touched my wire bra stuffed chest first. He fell to the ground surprisingly easy, but that's when I noticed the ripped up clothing.

I crouched down to the collapsed man and restrained from grasping his shoulders, but I softly took his shaking hand. "Sir, are you like, okay?" I ask, and he shook his head, but he didn't say anything.

"What happened to you, sir? Do you have a name? Is there someone I can call?" He still didn't answer, but he looked at me. When I saw his face, I didn't need an introduction. It was a face I saw many times through a monitor screen. My best friend, Toris Laurinaitis.

"Toris?! W-what happened!? W... What are you doing here!?" I asked, moving my hands to my best friends shaking shoulders, he shivered and hugged me, setting his head on my shoulder.

"I..." He started, his voice still thick with his Lithuanian accent, "I... I... I w-was raped..." He finally choked out, and I felt the tear drops fall onto my blouse.


	3. Going Through the Motions

My heart cracked, metaphorically.

I loved Toris. We've been best friends since we were five years old. Sure, I was a bit more selfish back then, and forced Toris to be my friend but over the years, and all the hardships I've gone through because of my selfishness, I decided to try and act less selfish by doing noble things for my community. Long ago, I might've even love Toris, like, Love-Love him. Maybe I still do, but who knew.

Me and him started talking again recently, about five or six years ago after he found me. He even talked about visiting, or moving to Portland so we could see each other in person. I never thought he'd actually do it, seeing as how Toris was a homebody type of guy.

I slowly help him up, wrapping my arm under his, and around his waist. "Let's get you inside, Erika will help you get cleaned up."

I lead him inside, getting wayward glances from everyone we passed, Gilbert even offered to help, but Toris freaked when he moved to grab Toris's other arm. Gilbert then just went to go get Ludwig, or who he calls, "West". The two brothers came out together, "we have another one?" Ludwig asks, and I nod.

"Yes, but... He's a dear friend of mine from Lithuania." I said, and Ludwig tapped his chin, giving me the 'we-may-have-to-have-you-sit-out-on-this-one' look. "No, I'll remain objective. Let me get Tor down to Erika and then we can talk." I say.

"No need, if you can promise to stay objective, you'll remain on the case, but any moment you step out of regular procedures, you're off." Ludwig says, and I nod.

"Agreed. I'll take him to Erika, have her do a rape kit, and I'll get his story down, then run the statics through." I say, and Ludwig nods, letting me pass. I walk him down to the Forensic Lab, where Basch's wife -the only straight couple in the whole department- diligently worked.

"Eri," I said, gaining her attention. She looks at me and smiles, turning her head to the side.

"Hi, Mr. Feliks." She says softly, smiling sweetly.

I help Toris sit down on a soft chair Basch bought for her, and then I look at Erika. "We'll need to run a rape kit for my friend Toris here. Could you gather that while I get the statement?"

"Sure!" She chirped, turning and getting it all gathered. I pulled her rolley chair over and sat next to Toris, I softly grasped his hand, and he jumped, looking at my hand as if it was a poisonous snake, before he resumed shivering.

"I need you to tell me what happened, Toris. Try to use as much detail as you can." I say softly, as my fingers softly rub his palm.

He nods, and stutters, swallowing down at shuddering breathe, "I-I... I was going d-downtown to go to t-that place you mentioned... O-on F-fifth and J-Joesph... To get you s-some of those s-shoes you said you l-liked. I ran into a f-few guys a-and they asked me w-what I was doing there..." He paused, inhaling before gaining a bit of his resolute before continuing, "I told them, and carried on, but just as I was about to enter the store, a pipe came out of nowhere and nearly hit me. I looked to see who it was when they started running at me."

"They?" I ask, and he nods.

"There was three of them. I thought the were all men but once they had me cornered, I saw two women and one male. The... The man.. He..." Toris started hyperventilating, something he does when he faces anxiety. I rub his back.

"Shhhh, calm down, it's okay. Did you get their names, or... Or any distinguishing features...?"

He calms down, and says, swallowing, "I know their names. Ivan, Natalya, and Irina... They told them to me, just before they..."

"Shh, it's okay. Erika here will take care of you, I'll go up and run the names, okay? Then I'll take you home." I said, standing up.

He grabbed my hand tightly and said, "I don't have a house yet... Could I stay with you...?"

I nod, and head up stairs, to the squad room.

Gilbert paced the floor, and I had to roll my eyes. He annoys the hell out of me, but he's a good guy, all annoying acts and all aside.

"Is he okay? Probably scared off by my awesomeness, no?" Gilbert says, and I ignore him, going to my desk and looking up the names. When I catch those bastards, I'll make them pay. No one hurts my Toris. NO ONE.


	4. A Confession on The Bus

I leaned back, nothing. Damn. I rub my forehead and sigh, when a feel a tap on my shoulder. Looking behind me, I see Toris staring down at me, Erika next to him.

"He's ready to go. He'll need painkillers for a few hours, it should put him to sleep for a bit but after that, physically he'll be okay. I can mend your clothes and give them to you tomorrow, okay honey?" Erika says to Toris.

He nods, and I stand up, grabbing my coat and purse again, and leading Toris out of the station.

I lead him to the bus stop, this time I made sure to have my weapon on me. A government issued gun, one that works well. I don't own a car, don't want one either. If you knew what I knew about them, you probably wouldn't either. I followed him onto the bus, and I made sure he sat near the window. I ignored the cat whistles from the men in the back, as I focused on all those who passed us.

Toris looked back at the men, and then at me. "Do guys do that to you often?"

"Yeah, they think I'm like, super adorbs." I say smiling.

Toris gave me a soft, weary smile. His blue nurses suit made his green eyes stand out more, I always loved his eyes. They were always so caring, they were the eyes that showed me love, even when everyone else hated me for what I wore. It was surprising to me to know that despite what he's been through, he could still smile for me. He said, smiling, "well, they're not wrong. I think you look stunning."

Toris was doing his self healing thing. He'd always try and change the subject around so that he would avoid all of the questions of 'are you okay?' Or 'do you need any help?' So that the other person would talk about themselves and not ask about him. It helps his bury all his issues. It's not healthy but it's efficient.

He did that when he was younger, he's most likely rather used to abusive men. His father was an alcoholic, and his mother worked too much to notice the bruises and cuts.

I turned in that rat bastard when I spied on them and found him beating Toris with a broken beer bottle. He split Toris' back open, cut his arms up, sliced his head and broke his hand. But after three weeks, his dad was prosecuted, and Toris claimed to be fine, but I knew he wasn't. He cried at night, during our sleepovers, in his sleep. He shivered at any sign of touch, and he had the scars he hated for anyone to touch. Even me.

"Why thank you," I say, smiling. I'll let him do it, cause if I intervene and say he'll be okay, that nothing will happen to him, he'll shut down. If I ruin his self-help, he'll shut me out, and won't allow me to come in contact with him. That's just how Toris works.

"I got these new pair of stilettos, and they're like, the most totally amazing, most sexy pair of stilettos I have." I saw, pulling out my phone, and going to my photos, pulling up a photo of a pair of light blue six inch stils with a strap around the ankle, there was a flower on the strap that acted as a button.

"They are beautiful, Fel. I'm most certain they'd bring out your beautiful eyes." Toris smiles, and I felt my face heat up a bit.

Okay. So I know how I feel towards Toris. I do love him, not just as a friend. Or even as a best friend. More like if he wasn't raped, and I found him at my house, waiting for me with the shoes I wanted as a surprise, I'd most likely kiss him passionately.

"Thanks Tor. Ha! You can tots help me pick out my outfit tomorrow! My boss says I can't wear stils or pencil skirts and it totally sucks." I say, smiling.

"Yes, I'd enjoy that. When... When did you become a detective?" Toris asks.

"I became a detective about seven to eight months ago, I finished my credentials about nine months ago in forensics, criminology, psychology, computer science, voice analysts and a few other things."

"Wow... That's cool!" Toris says, smiling.

It was against my better judgement but I ask, "what did you major in?"

His eyes showed him emotionally pull back, before he came back. "I majored in facial reconstruction, constructive art and I have a minor in both the language English, and English Literature."

I smile, deciding to make a joke out of it, wanting to see him smile, "for a person who minored in English, your doing a bang up job speaking it."

He smiles and hugs my arm, setting his head on my shoulder. I smile and set my head against his, allowing him to think in silence as we rode to my house together, on the bus.


	5. Poor Toris

Me and Toris walked up the pathway to my home, it's an old house, one I'm having a fun time remodelling. It's not falling apart, it's just lacks colour, and has a few tweaks every now and then. It's a two story five bedroom and four and a half bath. I have two extra rooms that act as bedrooms, but they also act as a study and a library.

I make sure to put Toris near my room, and I give him some of my own clothes, my male clothing. He says he has luggage at a hotel, I send Gilbert to get it.

I slide off my stils and put on my pjs, then I go to check on Toris. Getting out of my room, I walk across the hall and open the door. The room was dark, I couldn't see much, but I heard more that I saw.

"Tor...?" I said, walking in the dark. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw a hunched over figure on the floor, I knew it was Toris.

I crouch down to him, and wrap my arms around his shaking shoulders, I slightly pull him over, and he collapses into my chest, sobbing violently. He's strong in his own way, really. He just finds it hard to handle horrible things. He's able to care for himself, but he sometimes needs help.

I rub his back, hoping to calm him a bit. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay... Shhhh." I say, massaging his bare shoulders. He was topless, so I could feel it when I passed over any scars. I remember when he showed them to me, I tried counting just the ones on his back, there were more than thirty, I lost count at exactly thirty eight. And that's just on his back alone. His legs had over twenty, his arms over twenty and his torso, the front part had forty four exactly. He said that they still hurt, that the memories will never go away. I also found out that was why his mother worked so much, they made visits to the hospital so often she had to have four jobs just to pay for them all.

"F-Fel... W.." He started, I looked down at my weeping friend, he sniffles, then continued, "why d-does... E-everyone hurt me..." Another sniffle, "so m-much...?"

"I dunno, Toris... I don't know. You are like, the most amazing guy, like, ever. I like, I totally love you, you know that right?" I said, I've always told him that, but he never took it romantically.

"I... I love you too, Fel..." He said, setting his head against my shoulder.

I waited till he was started to stop crying, when I decided stand up, pulling him up with me. He was taller than me, as always. When I wear the stils, he's shorter, but only because I wear six inch. If I wore three inch, I'd be the same height as him.

"Let's get some food. I can cook this time if you want me to." I say, and he nods.

"Yes please..."

I smile, and press a meaningless kiss to his head, and I help him to the kitchen. I suck at cooking honestly, but I've been improving a bit. I go to my kitchen and start preparing for his favourite meal.

Then the doorbell rang and I went to get it, Gilbert was standing at the door, his husband next to him, he sheepishly waved at me while Gilbert smiled. "Hey Feliks, your awesome partner went to get his bags. Pretty awesome, I know, but hey, what can I-ow!" He yelps, rubbing his side.

Matthieu smiles sweetly and says softly, "sorry for intruding, here is his bags and the clothes Erika mended for him. Give him our condolences, alright?"

"Sure thing, like, thanks." I say, taking the bag and returning to the living room, were I put Toris. "Here's your bag, Tor." I say, handing it to him.

He smiles and stands up, "thank you." He then took it up to his room, and I returned to the kitchen, to finish my cooking.


	6. From The Victims Point Of View

*EXCLUSIVE-TORIS'-POV*

I went to bed early that night, but when I woke up to the smell of pancakes, I jumped out of bed, only to collapse onto the ground. My hips still hurt a bit, but I stood up and shakily carried myself to the mirror.

Looking up, I could see the dull colour of my green eyes staring back at me, my brown hair was a mess. It flipped out on the ends, I looked like a European version of Dora Explorer. Sighing, I go to my connected bathroom and brush it down with a little water. I leaned over the sink and stared down at it, wishing I could throw up whatever emotions kept me from eating.

Feliks told me I'd have to go to the station with him and give a sketch artist details of what Ivan looked like. I spent three hours last night drawing them myself, because I hoped they'd prevent me from going back down that road.

I was weak yesterday... I should try harder to keep Feliks from worrying. "TORIS!" I hear he scream up at me, and I call back.

"I'm coming!"

"You need any help!?" He calls back, and I stop smiling. He's worried again... I remember when he saw my scars, it looked like he wanted to die. He even started to cry, and promising he'd never let anything happen to me, like ever. I liked the promise, but I knew it wouldn't last. A year later he was gone, and I was back in Lithuania, with my mother and new stepfather, who wasn't any better than the last one. I haven't even had the courage to tell Feliks about him, cause heaven knows if I did, he'd kill the man.

I slowly make it down the stairs and to the kitchen, were Feliks sat eating a bit overly done pancakes happily. He was already dressed, so much for helping him pick out clothing. Though he did look nice, he was wearing a loose gray top that said "Don't ask for my number, ask for my name." In big bold pink colours.

I smile, "you look beautiful, Fel." I said, sitting down. I meant it, he alway looked nice, even when he wasn't wearing woman's clothing.

He smiled proudly, and pushes a plate of pancakes towards me, stacked high with bananas, and topped with syrup, just the way I love them. "Like, thanks, Tor. I just got this, I wanna wear my stils but boss man says no." He pouts, crossing his arms, causing him to look absolutely adorable.

I smile as I take a bite of the pancakes and I swallow, they tasted better than they used to, so that's a plus. "That sucks. If like to see them on you."

He perks up, and smiles wide, like an excited dog. "Really!? I can go get them!" He says, getting up and running to his room. I laugh, he always made me laugh.

The way he got all excited over minor things like shoes, or how he always loved a good romance story. He, well, lived to be like a woman, and he did an amazing job at it. He could win an award for such an act. He looked like one, too. His hair was always kept at his shoulders, and he never failed to apply mascara to his eyelashes to make his blue eyes pop.

He said he loved me last night, half of me was wondering if he meant it, the other half was disappointed at the thought he meant it in a friendly way.

He came back wearing a sequinned ocean blue dress with a butterfly necklace and the stilettos on. He looked absolutely stunning, I smiles at him. "You look stunning, Fel."

He smiles, his lips coated in pink lipstick, and did a slow turn for me. He looked tall with his heels on, and the dress cut off at his thighs, not to high to show any sigh of being male, but it made his legs look hella long. "Thank you, Tor." He says, smiling wide.

I stood up and went over to him, with the stilettos, he was three inches taller than me. He seemed to enjoy that leverage, but we both knew he'd have to take them off in order to go to the station. I say, "what time are we going in?"

"As soon as you change." Feliks says, frowning, probably sensing my displeasure.

"Okay, then I better go get change then, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah.." He says, and I walk pass him, before he softly grabs my arm, I look back at him, expecting my eyes to connect with his, but they don't. "Toris... We're gonna get him. He's not going to get away with this. I promise."

I nod, and he lets go. I run up the stairs and to my room. Another promise. I'm sure this one will fall through. Third times a charm, right?


	7. At The Precinct

I got Toris to the station and he didn't give any distributions of the people who attacked him. He just handed us drawings and sat down in the chair across from me. I'm currently running the images through all known databases and nothing has come up yet.

He was reading, other than talking to me, or sending glances around the precinct, he's done nothing else. He was always an introvert, never really liked talking to others.

"Hey guys, I know, your day just got awesome!" I heard Gilbert say from behind me and I cross my eyes. Ugh, he is so annoying.

"Hello, Gilbert. You're late." I say, leaning back, putting a wedge cover foot onto the other.

!Beep Beep - Beep Beep!

I look at the screen and show a photo three people, a man and two women. They were on the most wanted list in the FBI, NCIS, CIS, DOD, every federal incorporate in the US. They didn't have a name listed but it said they were the leaders of a Russian, Ukrainian, and Belarusian mafia leaders. I look at Toris, "Tor, did you get their names?"

He looked at me, and nodded slowly, "yeah, their names are Natalya, Irina, and Ivan. The man was Ivan, the big woman was Irina and the long haired one is Natalya."

I smile at him, before looking back at the image of the three, then I lean forward and enter the new info. I run through the case files, seeing nearly a dozen rapes, another half a dozen murders, and just about the same amount in robberies, muggings, and a few other crimes.

It was shocking, how many people were raped by these people, I looked to Gilbert and said, "I'll need you to call them all and get them here. We, like, need to see if we can get them to testify when we catch this bastard. "

Gilbert nods and charts the names, before starting towards his desk, and begins calling all the rape victims. I lightly grab Toris's hand and take him down to Erika.

"Hey Eri." I say, once we got down to the forensic lab.

She smiles as she turns, "hello, boys. I was about to call you."

"What for?" I ask, as Toris sits back down in the chair from the day before.

"I ran the test, it gave me DNA and I got a name. Ivan Braginski, a Russian immigrant. Mr. Toris also had female epithelial cells under his nails. I ran that too, and Irina Braginski and Natalya Braginski came up. No criminal back ground, no known photo of them."

"Well there is now, we found them on FBIs database, they didn't know the name until now." I said, looking at Toris, who was struggling to focus on his book. How could I tell? His eyes kept on moving, never laying on his book for longer than fifteen seconds.

"Oh... That's awful... I'm so sorry. But hey, we're one step closer to putting them in jail!" Erika said smiling, but when I looked at Toris, he looked as if he wished he had never been here. A look that I'd never forget, and I mean it.


	8. Drunk In Love

It took four hours for everyone to get here, and when they did, Toris still ignored them. He stood behind me, not necessarily hiding, not necessarily inviting.

"I'm Eduard von Bock, this is Yao Wang, Francis Bonnefoy, Abel Morgens, and Raivis Galante." A tall man with glasses said, the four men behind him waved softly. Yao was Chinese, from the looks of it. The others looked European, and then I caught it.

"He's going after Eurasian men, isn't he. The man who raped you." I blurted out, and all their faces turned red.

"Don't say it like that, Feliks." Toris says, looking to everyone. "We have his name, and we can officially bring him in. We'd like you to testify against him."

Two scowled at the idea, while one said nothing, and Francis spoke up, "well, what's the rush? I mean, I was raped only what, ten years ago? What's another day?"

Toris stepped up, moving to guard me, "what's the rush? Is that all you can say? What's the rush? The hell is wrong with you? He raped you and all you can say is what's the rush? I can't wait till they bring the bastard in, hopefully Feliks kicks his ass and I get the chance to see him behind bars, waiting to rot for eternity."

Abel stepped up, "were you a victim, hmm? Did he put his nasty ass hands on you? Hmm? Do you know how it feels to bare the shame of knowing someone you didn't want fuck you against your wishes?"

I was about to intervene, to push the blonde out of Toris' face when he says, "yes, I am a victim, yes, he did touch me, and yes, I do bare the shame. I was waiting for someone special to come along, not for some perverted ass to rape me when all I did was walk to a store he claims to be part of his 'gang.'" He then turned, went around me, and collapsed into my chair at my desk.

I motion for Gilbert to come over and he does, "take their statements and sent them on their way. I'm going to take Toris home, okay?"

Gilbert nods and takes them to the conference room,

We got home around seven, I hadn't even realised how much time passed by at the precinct. Toris went to cook food in the kitchen as I went to change, but after thirty minutes of hearing nothing but glass clanking, I went to the kitchen. He wasn't there and I went to the living room, he was sitting on the couch holding a brand new, now half empty bottle of sherry.

I go sit next to him and I take the bottle from him, "Like, what are you doing, Toris?"

He sat up and slurred his words, " I wanna sssslllepp..."

"Then sleep, don't get yourself drunk over this. Like, let's get you to bed." Toris groans and gets up, but he falls over. I catch him and Toris smiles drunkly.

"Hehe, you're perrrfect fer meh." He says, pressing his lips to mine, and I freeze. He's kissing me? I'm weighting in between kissing him back or pushing him off, but be broke the kiss before I chose and fell over, passed out.

I stare at him for a while before shrugging and picking him up. He's drunk, maybe he didn't mean it.

'But what if he did?' That one half of my mind that thinks a bit too dirty thinks.

He's my best friend, one who's oblivious to my romantic feelings toward him, now why would he mean it romantically?

I carry him upstairs and to his room. As I walked back downstairs, I couldn't help but wonder if he meant it... Or not.


	9. A Price To Pay

The next day I had to go in early, I left a note for Toris for when he woke up. He was pretty hammered, I didn't realise he drank that much sherry. Note to self: lock liqueur cabinet.

Gilbert told me that we're going OP, that I'd have to put on my best suit and comb my hair back. He has to wear the skirt and blouse today because everyone knows what Gilbert looks like in a suit.

I combed my hair back, gelled it, tucked it up on the bottom to make it look shorter, and then flipped over my bangs to look like genderbending lesbian, and Gilbert is going to use Erika's help to make him look like a girl. We stood outside a Ukrainian restaurant and waited, and waited, and waited, and... Waited.

Until finally we saw the short haired big boobed woman walk pass us. Gilbert pushes off the wall and pulls out a rag I didn't know he had. He placed it over her face, she fought and then fell out like a light.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as he sets her limp body in the back of the car.

"You'll see."

"You'll get us arrested for police brutality." I said, as I crawled into the drivers seat.

"No I won't, trust me. I'm awesome!" Gilbert says, getting into the drivers seat. I roll my eyes, as he drove us off.

We got to the station, and by then she was awake. She didn't like us very much, she screamed at us in Ukrainian and tried to claw our eyes out.

"Shh, kitten. Don't worry," Gilbert says, smirking, "you only pissed off him, and the entire department."

She inhales and exhales slowly, before saying, "why you kidnap helpless woman."

"Not helpless, doll face." I hear Christensen say from behind me. He sets her down on a chair and says, "call your brother, doll. We have a deal to be made."


	10. How It Ends

She did as we told her and we struck a deal, if he gave up, we'd release her in trade for him. We got justice for Toris, and the others too. Toris is living with me now, full time.

I can happily say we wed two weeks ago, and it is going great. Well, hopefully we can tell you how we did it, how we got Ivan. But that, my friend, is a whole other story.

The End(?)


End file.
